happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tree Town Racing
Tree Town Racing is a fan game for Happy Tree Friends Fanon. History On January 27, 2013, plans for a racing game were made. On February 3, they began working on it. On March 23, a trailer was made for Tree Town Racing, and on June 27, 2013, the full game was released on Mondo's site. On July 1, the game was released for mobile devices, and there was a special track only available for one day "Canada". A computer downloadable version was released on July 10, 2013. An X-Box version was released on July 28, 2013. It was released for 3DS and Wii U on August 31, 2013. It was be released for the Wii on December 13, 2013. The game's Grand Tournament was hosted December 15, 2013. On May 4, 2014, Waterclam announced an upcoming special update planned for June 27, 2014 (TTR's first anniversary), where there will be a large interactive hub that you can interact with your friends at and play minigames to help you race better, and challenge your friends to a race, and you can get coins from the games. The price will also be raised to $1.99 on the day prior. The update never happened, unfortunately, and the price remained intact. On September 4, 2014, Waterclam gave an announcement saying that updates for the app might go defunct soon as they've given as much as possible to make the app epic and are out of ideas. He confirmed that the Tournament from November 2013 will be returning at the end of the year, however. He also revealed there are possible plans for a sequel. Controversy During V2.0, many people complained that The Zebra's final cart was glitching up and barely moving, and that some carts were switched around. Later, the staff posted a message about V2.1: :Sorry for the extreme inconvenience about the cart glitches, we are currently trying to fix that glitch. It will be fixed, alongside new Halloween updates, in V2.1 on September 28, 2013. :Bloody wishes, Waterclam A day after V2.1 came out, the app was apparently changed to be $0.99 rather than free, along with this blog post: :If it costs money on gaming systems, people are just going to be like "ah, screw this." and then download the app for free. It's logic, people, stop complaining about the new price. Very sorry about this. :Bloody wishes, Waterclam On April 8, 2015, it was announced updates had officially discontinued. This met with mixed opinions. Updates July 4, 2013 update *We've updated to V1.2 for new features: **New character: Crash **New carts! **Special surprise on the menu! July 8, 2013 update *Once upon another update to V1.4 includes: **MULTIPLAYER!!! **Ability to make an account to save your stats on in case you lose your progress. **A short episode for incoming players. July 30, 2013 update *Time for V1.7 and new features: **Bug fixes **New character: Flyhigh August 20, 2013 update *V1.8 is up now: **Bug fixes **Hidden "School" track August 29, 2013 update *V1.9 **Fixed a bug that causes the game to crash whenever attempting to load the Master Prix. August 30, 2013 update *The new V2.0 BETA update is criminal! **Bug fixes **Achievements for "Supermarket" track **Beta test the new "Jail" track, apart of the upcoming new circuit, and unlock The Zebra exclusively to the beta! September 13, 2013 update *V2.0 update is out now! **Bug fixes **Added "Special" circuit **The Zebra is no longer available and those who got him in time now have a limited edition badge! September 28, 2013 update *Welcome to V2.ONNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Time for some spooky updaaaaaaaaaates! **Everything is HALLLOWEEEEN themed now **Exclusive HALLOWEEEEN badge **Cryptie 75% OFFFFFFF! **New ZOOMBIE in town! **Exclusive TRICK-OR-TREAT prix! **Bug FIIIIXES!!! **Removed COMPATABILLITYYY for iOS 5! November 1, 2013 update *Welp, Halloween's over. Time for V2.2 I guess! **Bug fixes **New Characters: Turkey, Illogical **Do you want to join an epic tournament? Go to settings and it'll ask you! November 15, 2013 update *Grand Tournament users have been picked, so V2.5: **Bug fixes **If you're in the grand tournament, you get the track early so you can practice the race. May 4, 2014 update *It's been a while since the last update, so here's a new character to keep Tree Town Racing going! **Cyrus is here! **Bug fixes September 2, 2014 update *Wow, updates are LONG overdue! We're going to make this the best we can in V3! **New character: Hammer! **Awesome new Seasons circuit!!! **Sorry we were overdue for Summer's originally planned update, so have an unlockable character part of the Seasons circuit! **A couple of bug fixes. Characters Playable Characters Starter Characters *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy Purchasable Characters *Lumpy (100 coins) *Petunia (200 coins) *Handy (200 coins) *Splendid (300 coins) *Sniffles (400 coins) *Pop (500 coins) *Flaky (1000 coins) *Nutty (1250 coins) *Lifty and Shifty (1500 coins) *Cyrus (1750 coins) *Disco Bear (2000 coins) *Flippy (2500 coins) *Russell (3000 coins) *Mime (4000 coins) *Cro-Marmot (4500 coins) *Lammy (5000 coins) *Trippy (5250 coins) *Superspeed (5500 coins) *Robo Star (5750 coins) *Hippy (6000 coins) *Howdy (6500 coins) *Fungus (7000 coins) *Cheesy (8000 coins) *Gutsy (10000 coins) *Spoke (12000 coins) *Spot (13000 coins) *Pranky (15000 coins) *Wooly (17500 coins) *Devious (20000 coins) *Cryptie (25000 coins) *Todd (30000 coins) *Movy (40000 coins) *Sickly (50000 coins) *Crash (75000 coins) *Flyhigh (100000 coins) *Treenstein (100000 coins) *Turkey (150000 coins) *Illogical (300000 coins) *Hammer (500000 coins) Carts :Main article: Carts Unlockable Characters *Josh (unlocked after Easy Prix) *Seth (unlocked after Medium Prix) *Dell (unlocked after Hard Prix) *Hawkeye (unlocked after Master Prix) *The Zebra (unlocked during beta testing on "Jail" track - no longer available) *Fireball (unlocked part of the "Summer" track) Unplayable Characters *Cub (on the back of Pop's cart) *Waddles (on the back of Spot's cart: may throw an item at Spot to cause him to change course) *Mole (Cursed Idol obstacle) *Necky (power-up) Audience Characters *The Zebra *Jackson *Cyclops *Whiskers *Ironside *The Ants *Sketchy *Fiora *002 *Aussie Outback Friends characters *Generic Tree Friends Courses Easy The first mashup contains places from one episode of each canon season 1, 2, 3, 4, respectively. *The Park *Convenience Store *Elevators *Beach *Easy Prix Medium The second mashup contains places from one episode of the first four fanon season-decades. *Ice Cream Shop *Insides *Hospital *Hedge Maze *Medium Prix Hard The third mashup contains random places from the fanon series. *Market *Pool *Game Board *Cafeteria *Hard Prix Master The fourth mashup contains random places from Aussie Outback Friends. *Boomerang Factory *Supermarket *Newspaper Building *Aussie Beach *Master Prix Special The fifth mashup contains random places from the fanon series. "Jail" was beta tested August 30-September 12. *Jail *Hotel *Festival *South Pole *Special Prix Seasons The sixth mashup contains 5 different versions of The Town, in different seasons. *Fall *Winter *Spring *Summer *Seasons Prix Other Tracks *Test Track - A simple road. It is used by staff to test new characters, and since it is in the files but not anywhere in the game, the only way to play it is to hack the game. This track is pictured in the start page and poster. *Canada - A special track on the mobile version only found on Canada Day 2013. *School - A hidden track permanently installed. Unlocked when you find the hidden exit in Market track, which was originally just a shortcut. *Halloween Prix - A special version of the prixes that is Halloween themed. You could buy this in the store until V2.2 came out for 5000 coins. Deaths *If you go too fast while playing as Pop, Cub might fly off and splatter on the screen. The blood is an obstacle as it effects the view of Pop's cart, but it does not effect gameplay after Cub has died. *Characters may die if they are hit by too many obstacle power-ups. Power-ups A character has to run into a first-aid kit to get a power-up. You may get one of the following: *A knife (thrown at a character in front) *Rock (dropped behind for a cart to trip on) *Cursed Idol (renders a disaster for the character holding the power-up) **Lightning (strikes) **The Ants (attacks) **Mole (runs into you) *Necky (pushes your character up) Obstacles *Boxes (knock you behind, have The Zebra on them) *Blood splatters (slip your character) Achievements Courses Easy Prix *Go 'Round the Merry-Go-Round - Finish "The Park" in Easy Mode *Go Faster! - Finish "The Park" in Medium Mode *Even Faster! - Finish "The Park" in Hard Mode *Hang On! - Finish "The Park" in Master Mode *That's Convenient - Finish "Convenience Store" in Easy Mode *Lick Lick Lick - Finish "Convenience Store" in Medium Mode *Bloated - Finish "Convenience Store" in Hard Mode *CAUTION: WET FLOOR - Finish "Convenience Store" in Master Mode *Going Up - Finish "Elevators" in Easy Mode *Going Down - Finish "Elevators" in Medium Mode *Up and Down - Finish "Elevators" in Hard Mode *Broken Elevator - Finish "Elevators" in Master Mode *Sunburn and Moon - Finish "Beach" in Easy Mode *Swim From the Shark - Finish "Beach" in Medium Mode *Sand Castle - Finish "Beach" in Hard Mode *I'm Drowning - Finish "Beach" in Master Mode *Easy Prix - Finish the Easy Prix Medium Prix *Chocolate - Finish "Ice Cream Shop" in Easy Mode *Vanilla - Finish "Ice Cream Shop" in Medium Mode *Mint - Finish "Ice Cream Shop" in Hard Mode *Sundae - Finish "Ice Cream Shop" in Master Mode *I'm Armed - Finish "Insides" in Easy Mode *Brainstorm - Finish "Insides" in Medium Mode *There Will Be Blood - Finish "Insides" in Hard Mode *Heart Pumping - Finish "Insides" in Master Mode *Doctor - Finish "Hospital" in Easy Mode *Nurse - Finish "Hospital" in Medium Mode *Surgeon - Finish "Hospital" in Hard Mode *Boss - Finish "Hospital" in Master Mode *Dead End - Finish "Hedge Maze" in Easy Mode *A-maze-ing - Finish "Hedge Maze" in Medium Mode *Mazed and Confused - Finish "Hedge Maze" in Hard Mode *End of the Maze - Finish "Hedge Maze" in Master Mode *Medium Prix - Finish the Medium Prix Hard Prix *One Dollar - Finish "Market" in Easy Mode *Five Dollars - Finish "Market" in Medium Mode *Ten Dollars - Finish "Market" in Hard Mode *Fifty Dollars - Finish "Market" in Master Mode *Floaty - Finish "Pool" in Easy Mode *Can Barely Swim - Finish "Pool" in Medium Mode *Marco Polo - Finish "Pool" in Hard Mode *Big Splash - Finish "Pool" in Master Mode *Roll the Dice - Finish "Game Board" in Easy Mode *You Got a Ten - Finish "Game Board" in Medium Mode *Move Your Piece - Finish "Game Board" in Hard Mode *Finish Space - Finish "Game Board" in Master Mode *Lunch Money - Finish "Cafeteria" in Easy Mode *Chicken Nuggets - Finish "Cafeteria" in Medium Mode *Hot Dog - Finish "Cafeteria" in Hard Mode *Healthy Meal - Finish "Cafeteria" in Master Mode *Hard Prix - Finish the Hard Prix Master Prix *What Goes Around - Finish "Boomerang Factory" in Easy Mode *Comes Around - Finish "Boomerang Factory" in Medium Mode *And Comes Back - Finish "Boomerang Factory" in Hard Mode *Quick Boomerang - Finish "Boomerang Factory" in Master Mode *Basket - Finish "Supermarket" in Easy Mode *Cart - Finish "Supermarket" in Medium Mode *Food - Finish "Supermarket" in Hard Mode *Checkout - Finish "Supermarket" in Master Mode *Snap - Finish "Newspaper Building" in Easy Mode *Ink - Finish "Newspaper Building" in Medium Mode *Ze Magiks - Finish "Newspaper Building" in Hard Mode *Paperboy - Finish "Newspaper Building" in Master Mode *More Sunburn - Finish "Aussie Beach" in Easy Mode *No Sunblock - Finish "Aussie Beach" in Medium Mode *Drowning - Finish "Aussie Beach" in Hard Mode *Gulp Gulp Gulp - Finish "Aussie Beach" in Master Mode *Master Prix - Finish the Master Prix Special Prix *Life in Prison - Finish "Jail" in Easy Mode *15 Years in Prison - Finish "Jail" in Medium Mode *5 Years in Prison - Finish "Jail" in Hard Mode *Let Out of Prison - Finish "Jail" in Master Mode *Vacant - Finish "Hotel" in Easy Mode *Taken - Finish "Hotel" in Medium Mode *Fees - Finish "Hotel" in Hard Mode *Leave - Finish "Hotel in Master Mode *Hot Dog Eating - Finish "Festival" in Easy Mode *Ring Tossing - Finish "Festival" in Medium Mode *Balloon Dart Throwing - Finish "Festival" in Hard Mode *Baseball Pitching - Finish "Festival" in Master Mode *0 Degrees - Finish "South Pole" in Easy Mode *10 Degrees - Finish "South Pole" in Medium Mode *30 Degrees - Finish "South Pole" in Hard Mode *50 Degrees - Finish "South Pole" in Master Mode *Special Prix - Finish the Special Prix Other *Back-To-School Shopping: Find "School" *Homeroom: Finish "School" in Easy Mode *Art: Finish "School" in Medium Mode *Lunch Time: Finish "School" in Hard Mode *Ring the Bell: Finish "School" in Master Mode *Halloween Prix: Finish the Halloween Prix (limited edition) *Trick-or-Treat: Go to every house and finish in the top 3 in "Halloween Prix" (limited edition) Characters *Super - Buy Splendid *Hyper - Buy Nutty *Arrr - Buy Russell *Idiotic Bat - Buy Trippy *Giddyup - Buy Howdy *Son of Super - Buy Spoke *Evil - Buy Devious *A-choo! - Buy Sickly *Dumb - Buy Lumpy *No Arms - Buy Handy *Nerd - Buy Sniffles *Nervous - Buy Flaky *Thieves - Buy Lifty and Shifty *Flip-Out - Buy Flippy *Mute - Buy Mime *Imaginary - Buy Lammy *Stupid Unknown - Buy Superspeed *Just a Generic Bear - Buy Hippy *Stinky - Buy Fungus *Daredevil - Buy Gutsy *Painful - Buy Spot *Dumb 2.0 - Buy Wooly *Mystic - Buy Cryptie *Craving for Attention - Buy Todd *Believe I Can Fly: Buy Flyhigh *For Crime-ing Out Loud: Buy The Zebra (limited edition) *Brains: Buy Treenstein *Stuffed: Buy Turkey *Bouncing Off the Walls: Buy Illogical *Masterpiece Building: Buy Hammer *Shot From a Canon - Buy all canon characters *The Fandom - Buy all fanon characters *All for One - Buy all characters Other Grand Tournament *Grand Tournament Master - Win the grand tournament. *Grand Tournament Expert - Win 2nd place in the grand tournament. *Grand Tournament Medium - Win 3rd place in the grand tournament. *Grand Tournament Runner-Up - Win runner-up in the grand tournament. *Grand Tournament Player - Be chosen for the grand tournament. *Grand Tournament Signer - Sign-up for the grand tournament. Grand Tournament :See Grand Tournament Ask Me Anything The creator of Tree Town Racing did an AMA on Twitter on October 16, 2014. The following questions, related to the game (as he had also answered questions for Happy Tree Friends Fanon itself or other games), are listed here: *'Q': Will there be a sequel to the game? Nope. Sequels are overrated to me, honestly. While lots of sequels are good, they never come out fitting in with the first one. The best example I can think of is Monsters University, as opposed to the first Monsters, Inc. - University was good and all, but didn't feel like it is actually related to Incorporated at all. *'Q': Is there any characters you've wanted to add but just couldn't get in? Aside from wanting to use dozens of characters but not having space in the game, not really. *'Q': Will you do anything outside of the game, related to TTR? I may do an episode based on the game, but the chances of this are highly unlikely. I heard the comics pretty much failed, so maybe I'll use the first two issues as episodes. *'Q': Will anything change in this year's Grand Tournament? A SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Trivia *There was a very coincidental bug when the game came out that if you went to Achievements --> Characters, and scrolled down, Todd's achievement showed up twice. Some people thought this was on purpose due to Todd's craving for attention, but this was fixed days later. *The achievement name "Ze Magiks" is a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a line said by Photo Finish. *Gutsy and Crash are the only characters who don't use carts. *Oddly enough, Flyhigh is a new character despite being interested in flying. *The Zebra is known as the rarest character in the game. After the update, he managed to be given a cameo in the episode. *According to Waterclam, the offical V2.0 will release on Friday, September 13th. *On September 13, 2013, it was announced Tree Town Racing was going to be released for Wii on Friday, December 13, 2013. *Movy's How-To contained an episode based off of Tree Town Racing to celebrate V2. You can play this video as a tutorial on the start screen. *Hot dog eating, ring tossing, balloon dart throwing, and baseball pitching was the order of the first four activities that Lord Hater and Wander fought to win the "Greatest In All The Galaxy" contest in the Wander Over Yonder episode, The Greatest which premiered later the same day the achievements came out. *Illogical's most expensive cart gives him the ability to glitch and teleport. Due to this, fans often compare him to Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph. Sales *Release Week Sale - In-app purchases 50% off (6/27/13-7/4/13) *Summer Sale - All characters 10% off (7/30/13-8/6/13) *Fall Sale - In-app purchases 25% off (9/21/13-9/28/13) *Spooky Sale - Cryptie 75% off (9/28/13-10/11/13) *We're Back sale - In-app purchases 75% off (9/2/14-9/5/14) In-App Purchases *1,000 coins - $0.99 $0.25 *5,000 coins - $4.99 $1.25 *10,000 coins - $9.99 $2.25 *20,000 coins - $19.99 $4.99 *40,000 coins - $39.99 $9.99 *50,000 coins - $49.99 $12.49 *75,000 coins - $74.99 $18.44 *100,000 coins - $99.99 $24.99 As of the August 31, 2013 update, you can now watch an ad and get 100 coins. Only available once a day. Gallery Category:Fan Games Category:3-D Games Category:Merchandise